wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Ana Đerek
Split, Croatia |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2013-present |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = GK Marjan |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Miroslav Koncarevic, Magda Ilic |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Active}} Ana Đerek (born September 4 in Split) is an elite Croatian gymnast and 2016 Olympian. She has also represented Croatia at the 2015 European Games and 2015 World Championships. Career 2013-2014 Đerek made her international as a junior at the KSI Cup in 2013, winning all-around silver. She turned senior the following year, winning vault silver at the Ljubljana World Cup in Slovenia. She went on to place fifth on vault and eighth on floor exercise at the Osijek World Cup. She didn't qualify to the event finals at the Anadia World Cup, but won silver on vault at the Medellin World Cup. She won vault silver, floor exercise bronze, and placed fourth on balance beam at the KSI-Matsz Cup. 2015-2016 Đerek competed at the Osijek World Cup, placing fifth on floor and seventh on vault. She was named to compete at the World Championships in Glasgow in October, but didn't qualify to any individual events. The following year, she competed at the Doha World Cup, but didn't qualify to the event finals. She competed as an individual at the Olympic Test Event in Brazil, placing fifty-sixth and qualifying as an individual to the Olympics. In June, she competed at the European Championships but did not make the event finals. In late June, she competed at the Anadia World Cup, but didn't make the event finals. Rio Olympics Đerek competed in the first subdivision of qualifications, starting on vault. She placed fifty-second on floor exercise and seventy-second on balance beam, and did not advance to the event finals. 2017 Đerek continued to compete after Rio, winning bronze on floor and placing fifth on beam at the Doha World Cup in Qatar in April. In May, she placed sixth on floor at the Osijek World Cup in Croatia. In September, she placed fourth on floor at the Szombathely World Cup in Hungary. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Montreal, Canada, but didn't advance to the all-around or event finals. 2018 Derek began her season at the Baku World Cup in March, winning gold on floor exercise. She also competed at the Doha World Cup that same month, but didn't make the event finals. In training in April, she sustained a concussion and a broken cheekbone practicing on vault, causing her to take a break to recover.concussion and broken cheekbone She returned to competition in September, where she competed at the Szombathely World Cup but didn't make the event finals. In late September, she competed at the Paris World Cup, placing fifth on beam and fourth on floor. She also competed at the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October, but didn’t make any individual finals. After Doha, she competed at the Cottbus World Cup in Germany in November, but didn't make the event finals. 2019 Derek returned to the Baku World Cup in March, placing sixth on floor exercise. Later that month, she competed at the Doha World Cup, but didn't make the event finals. In May, she competed at the Osijek World Cup, placing fourth on beam and winning gold on floor. She competed at the Paris World Cup in September, but didn't make the event finals. She fared better at the Guimaraes World Cup in Portugal, tying for gold on balance beam and winning bronze on floor exercise. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany. She placed 67th in qualifications, qualifying as an individual to the 2020 Olympics. Medal Count References